Episode Forty Eight Fallen
This is the forth episode of season five and the forty eighth overall in the series. Previous Episode: Episode Forty Seven Next Episode: Episode Forty Nine Plot Zak, Tsu, Z'Reg and Billy arrive at Hala, at the royal palace. Tsu sheds a tear at seeing home, and tells Zak about the Ko-Rell parasite. Zak tells them there was an explosion at the prison, both Cal'Sey and Zarek got away. They need to find those two, they are very dangerous. Zak tells them Leiv is out in space resolving an inter-galactic crisis. Two old villains, Vulture and Beetle show up at a S.H.I.E.L.D. Function, Natasha and Josh are hosting and help fight the two, but they have advancements in armor and weapons, Bettle shoots a tazer and electrocutes Josh, as Vulture throws mini-bombs at Natasha, hurting her leg badly. Natasha shoots and hits Vulture in the arm and Bettle in the leg, they both fly away. Teddy wakes up next to Torus, he feels bad, and tells Torus he is conflicted, and leaves. Teddy arrives at the Mansion and meets up with Natasha, Josh, Cassandra, Kate and Elijah. Josh and Natasha tell them about Vulture and Bettle, two villains Natasha and Clint Barton faced off with early in the careers as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. They were lost in an explosion in Australia, and have not been seen in 30 years. And their attack that day. Kate suggests contacting a friend for help. Tsu and Z'Reg head out to, the cities in Hala, to try and find information on the streets. Billy sits in the palace, Zak sits with him and tells him he knows what depression feels like, he has been through it. Billy tells him he is sad all the time, his mother is dead, his brother is dead, and he is alone with powers he can't control. Zak tells him he is not alone, he has him no matter what, Billy asks why and Zak tells him that what Noah would have wanted. They hug. Tsu and Z'Reg see Cal'Sey in the street and chase her, Tsu catches her and tackles her, then flips her over and punches her out. Zarek sees it from around the corner. Z'Reg picks her up and they walk away. Nira answers the phone, and it's Kate, she smiles and tells Kate she will do a spell and text her back the coordinates. Cassandra puts on her gloves, and joins Elijah, Teddy, Josh and Kate, as Kate gets a Text, she tells Josh that they are hiding out on Staten Island. Josh tells them to get into the Hellicarrier. Tsu, Z'Reg, Zak and Billy question Cal'Sey, she tells them to screw off, and Billy shocks her bad, she tells them she will die before betraying Zarek. Billy puts his hands on her head and for the first time uses Telepathy to read her mind. He tell Zak that Zarek plans to blow up the palace and is inside with a bunch of criminals. They all head downstairs, leaving Cal'Sey alone, Zarek comes in and stabs her with a sword and tells her she is useless and walks off. The jet lands, and Teddy, Cassandra, Kate, Elijah and Josh jump out quickly and find Vulture, and Bettle ready for a fight. Bettle shoots Josh with an explosive bomb and he is thrown back. Teddy jumps on Vulture and punches him hard, but Vulture sets off a bomb that throws Teddy to the ground, Bettle and Vulture manage to fly into the sky, Elijah picks up Kate and she hits Bettle with a tazer bullet and shocks her, she falls to the ground. Cassandra grows big and smacks Vulture to the ground. Tsu, Z'Reg, Zak and Billy face a bunch of rebels, Billy shocks three who are on him, Zak pulls out a blade and kills three who attack him, Tsu and Z'Reg are attacked by two of them, Tsu knocks one out then flips over Z'Reg's back and slays the second one. Just then there is an explosion in the palace, Billy falls through the floor, while Zak, Tsu and Z'Reg are knocked out. Billy faces Zarek, who says he wants to thank Billy for killing his sister Ko-Rell, Billy yells and kills Zarek with his lightning power. Natasha takes a tied up Vulture and Bettle away to prison, even with her broken leg. Z'Reg kisses Tsu, they smile. A cyborg wakes up, and holds a picture of Cal'Sey. He read his name on a paper as Donald and says it. Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Kate Bishop Cassandra Lang Tsu-Zana Elijah Bradley Z'Reg Josh Foley Adrian Toomes Janice Toomes Natasha Romanov Zak-Dell Zarek Torus Storm Cal'Sey Nira Donald Pierce . Category:Season Five Category:Episodes